Memory Lost Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Moss causes a landslide and gets the Storm Hawks almost buried with the Rex Guardians and captures Piper who has lost her memory and Aerrow and Lynn must rescue her! PiperxAerrow in it. OC Dr Ashley returns and new OC Sue appears. and i am 23 so sorry if my fanfics aren't great.


Memory Lost Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set after 2 years Cyclonia Rising Part 2 and almost has some memorey from Escape

Harrier was trying to cliam the Rex Guardians were better than the Storm Hawks and said they could be asorbed.

"The Rex Guardians asorbs the Storm Hawks over mine and Piper's dead bodies!" yelled Aerrow crossly.

"Nice of me to be incleded." Noted Piper.

"Hey what kind of friend would I be if I didn't include you in these team talks?" Asked Aerrow.

"True." Agreed Piper. "Still Aerrow we have captured most of the Cyclonians except Moss, Hamish and many other Talons."

Then an explosion went off with the Storm Hawks and Rex Guardians covered in boulders but Piper and Moss came out of hiding.

"Aerrow's pet girl would make an excellent prisoner at Zartacta the prefect revenge!" cackled Moss.

So the Talons took Piper and Aerrow got out of the rumble!

"Piper? PIPER!" He cried in shock. "Moss must have done this to try and get to me."

Then Lynn flew in.

"I saw Moss take off with Piper she looks like she got hit with a rock badly." she said. "Don't worry Aerrow we will rescue her."

"Thanks Lynn." said Aerrow.

Soon Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr along with the Rex Guardians were unburied.

"Aerrow why does Moss hate you and the rest of the Storm Hawks so much?" asked Lynn.

"Well let's see..." said Aerrow.

Flashback (Aerrow's POV)

Me and the others had heard of the prison Terra known as Zartacta and that the Cyclonians so we came up with a plan to rescue the prisoners so I had myself and Radarr captured so we could distract Mossie.

I remember Piper was worried about my plan.

"Aerrow are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Piper.

"We disguisted this it's the only way to get the prisoners free do your half of the mission and don't worry." I said but I could tell Piper was still worried.

Soon the mission was under way and me and Radarr made Mossie have one heck of a chase.

"Well Warden this has been a fun chase." I said.

"It ain't over yet son i'm about to wheel you in." said Moss.

"Hate to leave you hanging but I have a ride to catch!" I smirked and me and Radarr jumped on to the grabber of the Condor and made the remains of our ride hit Mossie's ride!

"Now that ain't right." said Mossie. "ARGH!"

"See you around Warden." I called.

"ARGH! THAT DARN KID'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Mossie as he crashed!

Soon me and Radarr climbed on to the Condor where Piper was waiting and she hugged me.

"Glad you're ok." she said.

"Me too." I admitted. "It was nothing we couldn't handle how did your half of the mission go?"

"I think we would have made you proud." Piper replied then I saw all the prisoners.

"Great job Piper you got them all out?" I asked.

"Every last one." Piper admitted.

Present (Normal POV)

"I never wanted to go back to Zartacta but now I must save Piper." Aerrow said and hurried to his Skimmer and Lynn flew off with him!

At Zartacha...

"Mr Moss sir two Skimmers have been reported heading this way." Reported Hamish.

"I knew the boy would come here to save his friend...if she evens remembers him." Cackled Moss.

In the cells.

"Please, please just leave me alone." gasped Piper as two Talons pointed their staffs.

Then Aerrow crashed his Skimmer through the wall and bashed the Talons.

"Piper, Piper you're ok!" cried Aerrow and hugged Piper leaving her confused. "Piper it's ok i'm here you don't have to be afraid."

"You know who I am?" Piper asked.

"What?" asked Aerrow.

"Aerrow that bash on the head from those rocks must have made her lose her memorey." said Lynn who had just arrived.

"Piper it's me Aerrow look I know you're confused but I need you to come with me." said Aerrow.

"Where?" asked Piper.

"Home I'm taking you home ok?" asked Aerrow and Piper sighed.

"Ok." she agreed.

Then Moss came up.

"I got ya now boy!" yelled Moss.

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Aerrow and used the Lightning Claw and blasted some of the Talons! "Lynn get Piper out of here!"

"Got it boss!" called Lynn.

Soon Aerrow and Moss duelled.

"You costed my girl her memories let's see how you like it when I blast down your prison!" yelled Aerrow.

"You're bluffing." smirked Moss.

"Am I?" asked Aerrow as he reached a radio. "Stork now!"

then Stork used the Condor to blast the Prison to the ground as Aerrow escaped!

"Mossie you're the one going to prison this time!" yelled Aerrow dragging Moss and Hamish as the rest of the Talons escaped!

Soon Junko and Finn took Moss and Hamish to jail as Aerrow watched over Piper until his cousin Ashley came with a friend of hers Sue to look her over.

"It's ok Pi i'll be here every step of the way." said Aerrow.

"Ok Aerrow." said Piper.

Soon Ashley and Sue were done.

"Cos it'll take 3 to 5 weeks for Piper to regain her memory." said Ashley.

"Her memories will return by then but she needs her best friend to help her." said Sue.

"That would be me I think." said Aerrow.

"Piper told me she considers you her true bff Aerrow stay with her." said Lynn.

Aerrow nodded and went to Piper's room.

"How're you feeling?" asked Aerrow.

Piper sighed.

"Ok I don't remember this place but it feels safe." she replied.

"It is." replied Aerrow taking Piper's hand. "We'll get your memory back Piper Ashley and Sue will do more work with you in the morning."

"What if they can't help me?" asked Piper worryingly.

"They will." supported Aerrow.

"Aerrow..." started Piper. "Thank you."

And then Aerrow kissed her hand then they fell asleep and as the weeks went by Piper regained her memories.

"Aerrow are you still here?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I'm still here I am glad you're ok." replied Aerrow and they hugged closely. "I'm glad you're back to normal and Moss is in jail next door to Cyclonis."

"Thanks for telling me and good so will this be." said Piper and she and Aerrow happily kissed before heading to their next mission.

Iris Out

Aerrow and Piper with the rest of the Storm hawks Squadron will return in another thrilling adventure of the Storm Hawks!


End file.
